La Propuesta
by Gemma Keller
Summary: Él necesita casarse para asumir los cargos de su empresa. Sakura necesita dinero para liquidar y salvar la hipoteca de la biblioteca familiar. Un matrimonio pactado les beneficia a ambos pero ¿Podrán ser sencillo mantener intactas las reglas que habían acatados desde el principio?
1. Chapter 1

**Estos personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto pero la historia me pertenece a mí.**

Prologo

Siete años antes…

-Estoy lista para confesarle mis sentimientos. Pensaba Sakura tomándose de la mano apretándosela con fuerza, con el corazón acelerado casi queriéndose salir del pecho. Con las mejillas rojas. Dando media vuelta en dirección donde se encontraba su amor platónico Sasuke Uchiha, él era un chico de piernas largas alto, con el cabello enmarañado con dos mechones azulados al costado que adornaban el rostro, con ojos color negro como dos pozos profundos, tez morena, pero con una carácter tétrico era un riquillo que no le hacía falta lo más mínimo siempre obtuvo lo que quiso sin mover un dedo. Con el orgullo por delante. Era muy popular entre todas las chicas del colegio. Pero siempre mantenía una tristeza y seriedad en los ojos. Se acercó lentamente hacia el con la miradas clavadas en las espalda sentía el aura de sus amigas cerca. Sus manos estaban húmedas por la tensión que desataba, se puso por delante de Sasuke. Era la primera vez que Sakura se enamoraba y se confesaba delante de todo la preparatoria en pleno receso. La tensión manaba demasiado que cada segundo el corazón se aceleraba, las piernas le temblaban sentía como le revoleteaban las mariposas en el estómago el efecto del amor, las miradas cada vez se hacían más desgarradora, los cuchicheos y risillas se hacían más audibles que la atenazaban se apretaban las manos con más fuerzas. Junto al pecho que el corazón se salía a tamborazos.

\- ¿Se te ofrece algo? Pregunto Sasuke con un tono seco. Con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón. Mirándola con esos ojos negros profundos sin interés franqueando las miradas clavadas en ellos.

-Sí, sí. Titubeo con tono tímida con una sonrisa en los labios tomándose un mechón de cabello rosado acomodándose atrás de la oreja. Cabizbaja encogiéndose de hombros. –necesito confesarte algo que desde mucho te eh querido decir. Alzando la mirada con brillo en los ojos como dos zafiros en medio del desierto bajo la luna. Con las mejillas sonrojadas como un tomate, el aire se le acortaba haciendo que su corazón se acelerara mucho más, la tensión la mataba. Hacía que cada vez se pusiera nerviosa.

Sakura tenía dieciséis años de edad era un chica inteligente con grande ojos verdes como dos zafiros tenía el cabello rosa largo y sedoso, con una piel blanca nívea. Pero con baja autoestima por los insultos que le traía por tener un enorme frente. Sakura era una chica con escasos recursos económicos en casa. Su padre trabaja en una fábrica como empleado de medio tiempo.

-Sasuke estoy enamorada de ti desde hace mucho tiempo. Te amo. Quisiera que algún día me aceptaras y saliéramos juntos. Con una sonrisa con la cara roja. Apretándose las manos con fuerza junto al pecho sintiendo cada latido se hacía más fuerte. Por la confesión que había hecho en su vida en frente de toda la escuela. Las chicas del colegio la miraban con una sonrisa burlona, mientras ella esquivaba cada mirada o vulgaridad que decían esperando con anhelo la repuesta de Sasuke. Enarcando una ceja con una sonrisa sacándose las manos de la bolsa de los pantalones. Esperaba con ansias sus repuesta con una sonrisa con la manos apretadas la tensión del amor la mataba cada segundo que pasaba. Mirándolo con anhelo. Con sus mejillas sonrojadas por el amor.

Entonces el soltó un carcajada. Sakura borro la sonrisa de sus labios formando una expresión confusa. Parpadeo tres veces y volvió a mirarlo pero esta vez su corazón dejo de latir como antes tan solo mirarlo a los ojos, el hielo se apodero de ella.

-¿Salir juntos? ¿Con una frentona? Por favor Saku. Cuando ame una mujer de verdad se lo diré yo mismo. No ella me lo vendrá a decírmelo haciendo el ridículo en frente de todos. Meneando la cabeza de un lado para otro, dándose medía vuelta dejándola plantada en medio del colegio frente a todos callados observándola mientras se burlaban. Sakura quedo helada sin decir ni una sola palabra sin poder moverse. Marchándose como si nada. Las risillas se escuchaban por el pasillo. Sus amigas las quedaron viendo preocupadamente. Sakura estaba estupefacta por lo que sus oídos habían escuchado del chico que amaba tanto, sin poder moverse. En ese momento tomo una decisión adulta que nunca había hecho en su vida:

Jamás volveré a dejar que otro chico me humille ni mucho menos Sasuke Uchiha.

Así que decidió no enamorarse de ningún chico en su vida si lo haría sería selectivo. A lo que llamarían mojigatería. Sakura en ese momento no se dio cuenta de que le había roto el corazón. Si no año más tarde.

Se dio media vuelta en dirección al salón, olvidando la estúpida confesión que había hecho. Olvidando que era receso. Pero con el corazón dolido y haciendo añicos esos sentimientos.

Capítulo 1

Necesito casarme con un hombre que le sobre medio millón de dólares. Y rápido.

Sakura Haruno, contemplaba el fuego en silencio de la chimenea que estaba en el costado de la sala. Con un sombrero de brujas puesto. Oficialmente se consideraba una loca. Con la revista TimeZone en la mano con los ingredientes y pasos que conseguiría su alma gemela. Unas cucharita del amor, una mezcla de pétalos de rosas (seguramente que sea apasionado y encantador) una ramita de hierba aromática (para que el hombre ideal fuera honesto, tierno y lleno de lealtad y no fijara en su enorme frente si no en sus sentimientos) una cucharita de azúcar (si llegara el hombre perfecto para ella seria con un buen sentido del humor). Suspiro mezclando con una enorme y larga cuchara de madera en la caldera que estaba cocinando. Se sentía un poco tonta por hacer elixir y hechizos de amor, era la única opción que le quedaba para encontrar el hombre perfecto para ella. Su trabajo constaba de ser una cajera de un supermercado económico que ya era remplazado por las enormes cadenas famosas de tiendas de Tokio. La única opción que le quedaba era hacer elixir, hechizos del amor y rezarle a la diosa griega del amor Afrodita haciendo altares, ofrendas y extendiendo las manos hacia al cielo esperando un milagro que cayera de Afrodita. Así que recordó que tenía que hacer una lista de las cualidades que quería que tuviera el hombre que ella deseaba. Enarco la ceja lo primero que recordó fue que le sobrara medio millón de dólares. Para salvar la biblioteca familiar que su madre iba a perder en menos de dos semanas si no liquidaba la hipoteca. Y al menos le sobraba dinero para sobrevivir y pagar el alquiler del departamento que apenas podía pagar una hipoteca de medio millón de dólares. Sakura se sentía triste y derrotada, por no poder hacer nada y lo único que podía hacer es conseguir casarse con millonario pero con las cualidades que deseaba. Rápidamente hecho un vistazo en todo el departamento pero no tenía que vender nada más que un collar de perlas que había heredado de su bisabuela. Resoplo tirándose al viejo sofá que había comprado en bazar. Sin embargo Sakura tenía veinte y cincos años de edad, y no tenía ningún galán que la invitara a salir, o de compras, y seguía siendo virgen. Ella debería estar viviendo en una mansión con treinta y tres sirvientas, tres mayordomos, varios automóviles de lujos, vestir con ropas de marcas y salir con los hombres que quisiera. Se rendía por ultimo reflexionando que su elixir y fórmulas de hechizos no servirían de nada, ni con eso salvaría la biblioteca familiar. Esa era la cruda realidad. El timbre de la puerta grietada sonó. Frunció el ceño haciendo una mueca de molestia. -¿Quién será? Se preguntó incorporándose del sofá, sacándose el sombrero de brujas tirándolo en el piso. Abriendo la puerta enarcando una ceja.

-¿Qué demonios haces? Que no abres rápido la puerta.

Suspiro dándose media vuelta dejando la puerta abierta para que entrara su mejor amiga Ayumi Uchiha enarco una ceja echando un vistazo alrededor de la casa y oliendo lo que cocinaba en la caldera.

-preparo elixir y hechizos del amor. Y ofrendas para la diosa afrodita. Dejándose caer en el sofá viejo cogiendo la revista del suelo. -¿para qué quieres eso? ¿Quién es Afrodita? Enarcando una ceja con una sonrisa burlona.

\- para conseguir el hombre perfecto para casarme. Y afrodita es la diosa griega del amor. Ayumi se acercó a la caldera para echar un vistazo del elixir del amor. Hizo un mohín. –Eso más bien parece hechizo para convertir a un príncipe en un sapo. Riéndose burlonamente señalando la caldera.

-jajá que graciosa Ayumi. Entrecerrando los ojos meneado la cabeza de un lado Sakura hablo rápidamente. –por cierto ¿Dónde está Ino? Se supone que siempre viene contigo siempre.

Ayumi se llevó la mano en la barbilla cerrando los ojos. –ella se fue con una galán adinerado que la invito a cenar esta noche. Y quizás tenga sexo esta noche. Guiñándole el ojo a Sakura. Observando a Sakura se aventó al sofá viejo junto a Sakura. Que suerte tiene Ino pensó Sakura suspirando observando la revista. -¿para qué quieres un hombre? Pregunto Ayumi sonriendo curiosamente estirando los pies en el sofá. Tirando la bolsa a un costado. ¿A caso ya no quieres ser virgen? Echando una carcajada apretándose el estómago dejando caer para atrás la cabeza.

-No, no es eso en realidad. Sakura necesitaba un hombre urgentemente y ya. Pero no quería que Ayumi se enterara, por demasiadas cosas. La primera porque es prima de Sasuke Uchiha. La segunda no entendería su problema. – Sakura ¿Qué pasa? Sabes que me puedes contar todo dime porque te quieres casar repentinamente. Con una sonrisa tristona observando la revista TimeZone. –quisiera ser como Ino y tú ¿Sabes? Sakura suspiro hondamente con desanimo. Necesito casarme con un hombre que le sobre medio millón de dólares. Alzo la mirada borrándola sonrisa. –necesito detalles.

-¿Para qué?

\- para pagar la hipoteca de la biblioteca

-¿Biblioteca? Ayumi parpadeo.

-Sí, la biblioteca familiar de mi madre que ha pasado en generación de mi bisabuela a mi abuela, de mi abuela a mi madre y de mi madre a mí. ¿Recuerdas la última vez que fuimos para un libro de universidad hace medio año? Desde esa vez no te he contado lo mal que lo hemos pasado. Mi madre ya quiere vender la biblioteca pagando la deuda de la hipoteca al banco, pero yo me opongo. Además si la vende no alcanzaría a juntar todo el dinero, solo dos ciento cincuenta mil dólares y les faltaría los demás del dinero. Y entonces es donde venderían la casa y no tendrían ni dinero y ningún sitio donde ir. Se quedarían completamente en la calle. Yo haría lo que fuera por ayudarlos incluso casarme. Aunque mama quisiera que me casara por amor no por interés. Ayumi suspiro cogiendo su bolso sacando el celular marcando números.

-¿Qué haces? Pregunto Sakura con demasiada preocupación por si Ayumi no entendiera su problema por cual buscaba un hombre por primera vez para solucionar sus problemas.

-Estoy marcando desde mi consultorio cancelando las citas. Y aparte llamando a Ino. Debemos discutir las tres este tema con delicadeza Sakura. Mirándola de reojo. Ayumi es una doctora muy muy buena y reconocida en Tokio. Sakura sonrió.

-Ayumi te quiero a ti a Ino son muy buenas amigas.

\- Lo somos…

Sasuke Uchiha, tenía una enorme fortuna, sin embargo para lograr manejar lo que quería necesitaba casarse. Sasuke mantenía el duro trabajo y el esfuerzo para lograr su objetivo. Como manipular empresas, cerrar contratos con otros socios y empresas del mismo nivel de la suya. Todo eso daba un toque de sentido a su vida. Pero Sasuke no creía en el amor, ni en casarse y tener una familia. Esas cosas lo tenían repugnado y decidido a no mantener una relación amorosa ni casarse jamás y disfrutar de lo que diera sentido a su vida. Sin embargo Itachi el hermano mayor de Sasuke era todo lo contrario lo que pensaba Sasuke y decidió cambiar las reglas. Sentía el plomo en la garganta que se atoraba en medio, el estómago se le revolvía, y hacia cambiar el sentido del humor que quería soltar una carcajada. Se levantó de la cama se desvistió quitándose la ropa de dormir puesta, entro encendiendo la regadera metiéndose a la tina mientras se llevaba una mano al rostro para despertarse completamente. Pasaron más cinco minutos para que las ideas se acomodaran por completo. Salió en rollándose una toalla bajo el abdomen marcados buscando en su vestíbulo, una traje negro carísimo con una corbata roja. Una estancia de buitres de socios lo estaría esperando por la atracción de sangre con un conjunto de abogados. No había voces alta, ni cuchicheos en frente del solo un montón de miradas y el testamento, Sasuke meneo la cabeza y releyó dos, tres veces el testamento con un lapicero dorado en mano. La traición de su hermano lo debilitaba, Itachi había agonizado por los últimos meses pasado de vida y siempre diciendo la importancia de una familia, ya que él no podía llegar a tener una, por la causa de su enfermedad. Sasuke no comprendía lo demasiado bien porque le resultaba difícil de comprender a su hermano. Solo comprendía una sola cosa: todas las mujeres querían casarse, tener niños y el matrimonio es un problema. Violencia intrafamiliar, niños traumados victimas causado por los problemas, y hasta el final de manera como todos los matrimonios terminaban. Divorciados. No gracias pensó Sasuke.

Pero el infarto de Itachi había sido fulminante, que una bandada de abogados se presentaron al minuto siguiente que Itachi murió. Sin embargo nadie de la familia quería hacerse cargo de él gran negocio que Itachi había dejado ni siquiera su prima Ayumi ya que no quería saber nada del negocio. Era la primera vez en toda su vida que creí en la suerte. El heredaría la fortuna y la mayoría de acciones de las empresas de RelthUchihas solo en cuanto se casara. El matrimonio debía durar tan solo año y medio y con una mujer de su selección. Si Sasuke no cumplía con los deseos de su hermano heredaría el cincuenta por cientos de las acciones y la otra mitad de las acciones se repartiría a los del consejo administrativo. La vida solo de Sasuke no consistiría en manejar las empresas, ni cerrar contratos con otras empresas a su nivel y solo consistiría a ir a reuniones dando opiniones si aceptaban cerrar contratos con otras empresas. Era lo que justo no quería. Itachi lo sabía definitivamente. Sasuke tenía dos semanas en encontrar una mujer que amase y casarse antes del plazo.

Sasuke se sentó en su sillón color marrón tomando una copa de champan suspirando tranquilizándose, para poner en acción su mente para que se le ocurriera en tomar una decisión de quien accedería ser su esposa. Después de un sorbo se le vino a la mente a Karin una supermodelo pelirroja que hace meses salía juntos ella era perfecta salir a ceremonias sociales, y presentarla como su esposa. Aparte de eso ella comprendía demasiado Sasuke y se llevaba demasiado bien con él. Y disfrutaba demasiado su compañía. Pero no aparto en alejarla de su mente. Karin hace unos días le comento como seria su hombre ideal y acerca de tener bebes cuanto se casase. El sospechaba que ella se estaba enamorando de él. Y no sería buena idea en tomarla en cuenta como esposa farsante. Le traería consecuencias ser posesiva y mandona si se estaba enamorando de él. Justo lo que no quería. Sasuke necesitaba una mujer que cumpliera las reglas en no enamorarse, no tener ningún sentimiento que estropeara los planes, no desee tener hijos, que no haya sexo, no sea posesiva, pero sí que fuera conversadora, inteligente. Y sobre todo que acate las reglas. Sería el fin. Suspiro dejando la copa un lado en su mesa redonda de madera aflojándose la corbata de seda. Cogió una revista TimeZone y leyó sobre escribir las cualidades como quisiera ser la mujer u hombre ideal. Tomo una pluma y una hoja de papel empezó a escribir. Aunque no creyese en las ideologías griegas que emitían en las revistas. Una mujer que no le guste tener niños, una mujer que no sea celosa, una mujer que no se enamore, una mujer que no desee hijos, una mujer que no le guste los animales, una mujer que no sea posesiva, una mujer que sea inteligente, una mujer conversadora. Sasuke se sentía tonto por hacer esto. Aunque no creyese. Pero tenía que hacerlo por si algo pasaba. La puerta de su despacho se abrió sonrió desde su sillón. Dejando un lado la revista con la pluma y la hoja. Ayumi era la única mujer que le hacia sonreír aparte de otra. Ella le tenía demasiada confianza cuando la más necesitaba estaba justo allí.

-¿Y qué tal ya conseguiste esposa? Enarcando una ceja sentándose en un sillón marrón dejando un lado su bolsa.- En eso estoy. Comento llevándose una mano hacia a la frente despejando las hebras de cabello.

-pues ya te conseguí esposa. Sonrió sirviéndose una copa del champan espumoso que estaba en la mesa redonda de madera. –pero tienes que escuchar sus propuesta pero es algo sencillo de resolver. Sasuke alzo la mirada enarcando una ceja sonriendo. ¿Quién es Ayumi? -¿Quién crees tú? Pregunto desafiante Ayumi tomándose un sorbo sin quitarle la vista de encima. – No lo sé. Repuso Sasuke sonrió cruzando las piernas sonriendo. Rindiéndose ante la pregunta, -Sakura Haruno. Exclamo. Con tan solo escuchar ese nombre. En ese momento Sasuke viajo hasta los últimos recuerdos de hace aproximadamente siete años atrás acordándose de aquella chica pelirrosa que se confesó y rechazo humillándola en frente del colegio dejándola plantada en medio de la nada. Con el corazón hecho pedazos en mano. Ni loco pensó Sasuke.

Hola chicos espero y esta historia les guste pues eh trabajo y eh dado esfuerzos y espero que sea de su agrado.. nun


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todos!**

 **Como verán eh cambiado de nombre ¿Por qué? Se preguntaran muchos, la explicación es simple y sencilla no sola yo trabajo en hacer los fincs si no una gran amiga (IngridFlowerC) del fandom Sasusaku me ayuda a escribir y dar ideas para la trama de la historia y por decirlo así somos dos autora en una misma cuenta e historia. :)) gracias a ella puedo actualizar cada semana. Pero ahora no eh podido como me lo imaginaba D: algunos nos preguntaron cada cuanto actualizas este finc nosotras no podemos especificar día ni fecha en cuando actualizamos. ¿Por qué? En realidad ahora estamos de vacaciones y creímos tener más tiempo para escribir y actualizar cada fin de semana o antes del plazo, pero desgraciadamente no fue así. Los planes se voltearon las vacaciones son peores cuando estas en un salón de clases con un libro de matemáticas resolviendo algebra. Cada una trabaja, y jamás lo imaginábamos así. Pero no se preocupen entrando a clases a mediados de agosto empezaremos a escribir a diestra y siniestra y actualizar antes. Estando en salón de clases en el receso podemos escribir y modificar llegar a casa a escribir (yo Alison) y en al día siguiente a modificar. Por esta vez nos retardamos en actualizar. Pero pronto estaremos al corriente tenemos otro proyecto en mano. Estense atento, nos vemos al final…**

 **Capítulo 2**

…

Sasuke echaba un vistazo alrededor de su oficina satisfecho, que destilaba un aura tranquilizadora y profesional, junto con los sillones de cuero color marrón claro, y la reluciente madera de cerezos pulida color vino, con un arreglo de flores frescas decorando el centro de la mesa que había dejado su secretaria, a lado con una bandeja de plata elegante con un juego de tazas de cafés y te acomodadas de forma correcta. Con suma precisión estaban acomodados los contratos a un lado de la bandeja. Un ambiente formal aunque amistoso… justo como quería pactar su matrimonio.

Decidió olvidar el nudo y el escozor que se provocaba en su estómago. Tan solo con pensar en volver a Sakura Haruno. Se preguntó cuánto habrá madurado durante estos sietes años. Su prima le había dado las anécdotas que la describían como una mujer impulsiva e imprudente. Al principio estuvo a punto de rechazar las sugerencias de Ayumi. Pero ella no encajaba con las cualidades que deseaba que fuera su mujer. Sin embargo, algo le impedía rechazar aquella niñata de coletas que había humillado y sobajado en frente de la preparatoria dejándola con el corazón desgarrado en mano lo atormentaba con insistencia. Aunque compartían vivencias y sentimientos lejanas él tenía el presentimiento que Sakura era de fiar. Tal vez Sakura no encajara como la esposa perfecta, pero necesitaba dinero. Y urgente. Ayumi no le conto la urgencia del porque necesitaba dicha suma de dinero.

El tiempo se le acababa. Tomo el teléfono con ademan, para llamar a su secretaria observando su reloj que tenía puesta en la muñeca haciendo juego con el traje negro y elegante. En ese momento se abrió la puerta antes de cerrarse en tono seco. Se volvió hacia a la puerta. Unos ojos verdes se posaron en los suyos con esos hermosos candentes zafiros de agua marina que se sumergías por horas en los mares del triángulo de los Bermudas. Llevaba puesto un bello vestido color escarlata que le llegaba en sus suaves muslos que tapaban su feminidad perfecta que escondía de bajo del terciopelo con una zapatillas negras tacones corridas, con las uñas pintadas color rojo pasión, tenía los labios pintados con un labial rosa cerezo intenso voluptuoso eróticos que cualquier hombre desearía besarlos y lamerlos succionando todo el sabor, sus pechos habían crecidos en forma de dos frutas maduras que esperaban con ansias a que los tocase y cortase con los pulgares haciéndose que se endurezcan por el placer y la sensación de la lujuria. Su cabello rosa hacia juego con su feminidad corto pero lacio y sedoso con puntas separadas y dos mechones tirabuzones rosados a los costados que le caen alrededor de su mentón de su cálida piel nívea. La curva de sus caderas parecía a un escultural reloj de arena que se podía apreciar en cualquier instante que quisiera. Como las melodías de Sinatra describe a una bella mujer de ojos verdes que tienta a cualquier hombre que se atreviese en su camino. Sakura estaba parada en la puerta observándolo como si quisiese que la contemplara más. (Maldición) pensó.

Sasuke estaba desconcertado, pero trato de reponerse lo inmediato con profesionalismo para que no se diese cuenta de que su presencia y madurez lo sorprendió tanto durante todos estos años de no haberla visto. Sakura había madurado muy bien. Perfectamente para su gusto. Sakura Haruno, lo atraía demasiado que no se lo diría así que decidió saludarla con el mismo tonó seco y fría desde la última vez. Con el mismo orgullo de años. –Hola Sakura. Tantos años sin vernos. Sonriéndole como un socio comercial. Sakura le devolvió la sonrisa cerrando lentamente la puerta.

–hola Sasuke. ¿Cómo estás? Respondió Sakura con tono firme y seco. –toma asiento por favor Sakura. Señalando el sillón de cuero. Sakura se sentó de la forma más elegante subiéndose un poco más el vestido haciendo notar más sus muslos de piel blanca suave en forma. A Sasuke se le calentaban las entrepiernas que decidió olvidarse de esa atracción sexual hacia Sakura.

-Bien ¿deseas algo de tomar?

\- si por favor.

-¿Te? ¿Café? ¿Zumo de Naranja? O ¿agua?

-Te por favor. -¿manzanilla? ¿De limón? –Manzanilla. Gracias.

\- Quieres un bimbuñuelo, pastelillo, una tarta. Son de la pastelería de en frente.

-No muchas gracias. -¿segura?

-Sí, eh aprendido a no exceder cayendo en la tentación en los aperitivos.

Con tan solo escuchar salir de esos labios delgados voluptuosos la palabra (Tentación) les acaricio los oídos como ondas sonoras de un bella melodía rozándole también en lo más profundos de su ser. También acariciándole aquellas partes. Sasuke jamás había sentido atracción hacia una mujer ni mucho menos quería tener contacto físico con la mujer frente de él. Se le calentaba las entrepiernas, prefirió comportarse de lo normal y de nuevo con profesionalismo con el orgullo por delante. Olvidándose de lo ocurrido de hace un momento poniéndose en pie.

-siento lo de tu hermano Itachi.

-gracias ¿te habrá dicho los pormenores Ayumi?

\- Si, esto es una locura.

\- Itachi creía demasiado en la familia, que todo lo solucionaría ya que él no podía tener una y murió en su lecho de muerte diciendo que yo no sentaba cabeza en los negocios. De modo que me dio un buen empujón al abismo. Según por mi bien.

\- Acaso ¿no crees en el matrimonio? Pregunto Sakura con demasiada intriga mirando a Sasuke en las espalda ancha que le cubría la tela fina negra del traje mientras preparaba él te.

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos al escuchar la pregunta que le había hecho Sakura puso un gesto frío insensible que dejo de preparar el té buscando una respuesta para la dichosa pregunta, tenía que dejar bien claro esos sentimientos enredados y darle entender que el jamás se casaría ni tendría un compromiso con una mujer.

-No, el matrimonio y "Ese para siempre" no existe. Los príncipes arrodillándose pidiendo matrimonio a sus princesas y terminan con un "vivieron felices por siempre" es un cuento de hadas. No existe.

Sakura se echó para atrás sorprendida

-¿Acaso no has intentado forja un compromiso con una mujer? Pregunta curiosa con un entrecerrar de ojo.

-No, y jamás lo haría.

-Se ve que desde estos últimos siete años no has aprendido nada de las mujeres resoplo Sakura con desdén cerrando los ojos.

\- Eh aprendido de lo que más te imaginas, por eso Itachi me dio un empujón a hacia este beneficiario a las mujeres. Con un tono ronco.

Sakura se quedó boquiabierta y la cerro de una vez meneando la cabeza de un lado a otro.

-¿los hombre también se beneficiaría en el matrimonio?

-¿En qué? Pregunto Sasuke arqueando una ceja.

-Mmm. En el sexo seguido. Alguien que este a tu lado en la vejez. Dijo acomodándose una pulsera de perlas en la muñeca. Casi convincente.

Sasuke suspiro.

-¿Sabes algo Sakura? Nosotros los hombres no queremos envejecer por eso buscamos a mujeres más jóvenes para hacernos sentir jóvenes

Sakura quedo boquiabierta y con la respuesta sarcástica de Sasuke.

-Hijos, familias pues alguien que te cuide en la enfermedad y la vejes alguien que te quiera y haga sentirte feliz hasta los últimos días de vida. Agrego Sakura muy convincente. Casi quedando pasmada sobre el comentario que hizo Sasuke hace un momento.

-Alguien que se gaste tu dinero y te tabarras y que por las noches te despotrique.

-Estas enfermo

-Y tu loca.

Sakura ladeo la cabeza cerrando los ojos dejando que su mechón de cabello rosado cayera en los hombros desnudos. Sasuke le atraía y demasiado le gustaba molestarla viendo su sonroja mejillas que se le notaba al enojarse. Sal corriendo Sasuke esta mujer te echara de cabeza le decía su conciencia. Sabía muy bien a lo que se oponía, podía no tener sexo ni nada por el estilo pero mucho menos perder una partida de ajedrez sabía muy bien que esta mujer no la manipularía como él pensaba era muy impulsiva. Pero no podía rechazarla algo se lo impedía o le remordía la conciencia por haber dejándola humillada delante todos con el corazón hecho añicos.

Sin embargo, él hubiese dado un pocke en la frente diciendo cosas bonitas y amables. Pero Sasuke sabia como terminaban las relaciones no con un final feliz. Si no con un divorcio dejando cicatriz en el corazón. Sakura y Sasuke en ese tiempo aprendieron una gran lección que no todas las relaciones terminan con final feliz como en los cuentos. Sakura suspiro dejando por un lado la ironía

-¿Cuáles son las reglas del contrato? Pregunto seriamente.

Sasuke deslizo el contrato en la mesa de cerezo dejándoselo en frente de Sakura.

–Viene integrados las reglas que debes acatar. Sakura saco de su bolsa unos lentes de monturas negras se las puso para visualizar mejor el contrato. Mientras Sasuke aprovecha los segundos para observarla con detalle. Sasuke se sentía cada vez atraído hacia ella podía observar cada facciones que hacía y cada una era perfecta.

Carraspeo antes de contestar:

-Solo son las ciertas cualidades que debe tener mi mujer.

Sakura al leer el contrato y las reglas abrió la boca pero no tuvo las palabras más simple para contestarle. Es como si no supiera hablar. O el ratón le hubiese comido la lengua.

-¿Un robot, una estatua, una anfitriona sin tener que tocarlo eso es lo que quieres?

Sasuke suspiro hondamente poniendo los ojos en blancos

-Estas exagerando quiero una mujer que sea elegante en frente de la multitud de la empresa que sea digna de porta el apellido Uchiha. Eso es lo que quiero.

Sakura se había convertido en una mujer no había duda, pero sumergiéndose en los recuerdos atrás no podía olvidar de ese último día en que la vio tan enamorada y después cambiando ese amor por odio.

Desterró el recuerdo y se concentró en el presente.

-¿Por qué no me dices que quieres conseguir de este matrimonio? Escudriño llevándose una mano a la barbilla.

-Medio millón de dólares por adelantado no a finales del año.

Se inclinó hacia ella intrigado observándola directamente los ojos verdes.

-¿Te has pasado de compras?

-No. Contesto con un tono irónico.

-Es un montón de juego ¿Dinero de apuesta? ¿No?

La furia de Sakura se reflejó en los ojos dispuestos a no excavarle más información ella no quería que se enterara que el dinero era para salvar la biblioteca familiar. Un lazo muy fuerte de su madre.

-No te incumbe a ti. El trato establece que no me vas a cuestionar acerca del dinero, ni en que pienso en gastarlo.

Sasuke meneo la cabeza casi queriendo soltar una sonrisa burlona por lo bien que se la pasaba hacerla enojar. Pero la voz de Sakura lo despertó.

-Mmm Y ¿Dónde vamos a vivir? Pregunto enarcando una ceja.

-En mi casa.

Sakura suspiro. Casi gritando.

-No pienso renunciar a mi departamento. Seguiré pagando el alquiler como de costumbre.

Sasuke puso los ojos en blancos hirviéndole la sangre por el estúpido sermón que estaba a punto de alborotarse.

-Como mi esposa necesitaras un fondo de armario en consonancia. Recibirás una mensualidad y tendrás acceso personal.

\- me pondré lo que quiera. Yo pagare mis cosas cuando los compre.

Sasuke estaba disfrutando ver la enojar. Su sonrojo era tan hermoso que se sentía tan atraído casi queriendo abalanzarse.

-Tengo un pequeño problema. Musito Sakura sin despegar la mirada al contrato.

-¿Cuál?

-Mantengo una estrecha relación con mi familia. Y necesito darle la noticia que me caso.

Cerró los ojos por un momento llevándose una mano hacia la frente casi queriendo salir corriendo. La idea no le agradaba.

-Pues le dices que nos encontramos durante estos años y nuestro amor floreció que nos enamoramos y decidimos casarnos.

Sakura resoplo con desdén.

-Sabes Sasuke mi familia no se tragara el cuento de que nos enamoramos y decidimos casarnos tan pronto así nada más. Y además nunca te conocieron como a Sasori para que te excluyan como mi ex novio o que alguna vez fuiste parte de la familia. Además no saben de tu existencia. Además no pueden enterarse de este acuerdo que estamos y estuvimos estipulando así que debemos fingir que estamos locamente enamorados. Así que tendrá que venir te guste o no a cenar en mi casa para hacer el anuncio oficial que nos casaremos. Tendrás que ser lo suficiente convincente.

Sasuke frunció el ceño

-no me gusta las complicaciones.

-A mí tampoco me gusta. Te guste o no tendrás que hacerlo.

Sasuke podía concederle esa única petición.

-está bien ¿Algo más?

\- Sí. Quiero una boda de verdad.

Sasuke se fue para atrás cuando escucho la petición de Sakura. Casi cayéndose.

-Yo tenía planeado que nos casaríamos en el juzgado.

-Pues yo pensaba que me casaría con un vestido blanco, en un altar, con mi familia y Ayumi como dama de honor. Casi con un chillido.

-No me gustan las bodas. Resoplo.

-Lo sé. Pero lo siento mucho. Crees que mi familia se creerá el cuento que estamos locamente enamorados y no vendremos a casar en un juzgado. Tenemos que hacerlo por ellos.

-Sakura, me caso por motivos empresariales. No por tu familia.

-No me hace gracia esto. Pero si quieres que todo esto salga bien y se crean el cuento del matrimonio debemos hacer esto como dios manda. Está claro. Con gesto serio.

Sasuke asintió. Enfurecido.

-Está bien. ¿Algo más? Con sarcasmo

Sakura parecía algo nerviosa teniendo a Sasuke de frente les recordaba los años de adolescencia en cuanto se había confesado. De inmediato se incorporó del asiento poniéndose en pie y empezó andar de un lado para el otro, tratando de alejar esos pensamientos maliciosos. En cuanto a Sasuke clavo en los ojos en ese perfecto cuerpo curveado que tenia de diosa conforme se movía sintió una incómoda erección.

Lo único que le paso por los ojos a Sasuke fue su pensamiento (por favor Sasuke sal corriendo deja la partida esta mujer te echara patas para arriba). Lo único que aborrecía eran los parques de atracciones.

Sasuke luchaba contra la atracción sexual que lo había asaltado de repente entre lazos los dedos y espero su respuesta.

(Maldición) pensó Sakura.

¿Por qué tenía que ser demasiado guapo?

Estuvo a punto de dar un puñetazo vulgar a la mesa pero prefirió dar lo mejor de sí misma con los modales. En la adolescencia Sakura solía observar cautelosamente con demasiada frecuencia a Sasuke después de receso o en educación física cuando hacían un partido de baloncesto. El cuerpo de Sasuke había cambiado incluso su voz de niñato mal criado que había tenido. Su espalda se había ensanchado más se había vuelto más al que ella. Su comisura blanca cuando se ríe a media se había vuelto atractiva. Su cabello se había vuelto más negro y espeso sus ojos color negro profundos y esa mirada fría no había cambiado.

En la preparatoria era lo contrario era un chico muy activo que le gustaba jugar baloncesto, cuando Sasuke se movió de la mesa acomodarse más mejor con gallardía noto que sus pantalones negros se la marcaban sus musculosas piernas largas, al igual que sus brazos él estaba en forma. Y ese enorme trasero. La mirada tentativa que mujer quisiera que la seduzca.

Sasuke Uchiha había cambiado en absoluto y estaba mejor que un gigoló… pero Sasuke aun la miraba como aquella chica que se la había confesado y había rechazado. Pero cuando sus miradas se posaron una al otro no hubo principios de reconocimientos ni de desprecio. Si no un pacto lejano de distante cordialidad ofrecida a una persona que algún día conoció.

Pero Sakura jamás se derretiría solo por lo atractivo que se había puesto. Habría cambiado de físico, cuerpo pero jamás de personalidad daba pena y lastima.

Sakura olvido ese pensamiento y se obligó a pensar lo siguiente.

Sakura odiaba solo el hecho de que su presencia volviera a ponerla nerviosa, como aquel día y todavía mas que la excitara. Hace una semana había realizado hechizos y oraciones de amor a la diosa griega Afrodita y la había escuchado. Tenía el dinero para salvar su biblioteca. Pero ¿Qué había pasado con las cualidades que rezo para tuviera el hombre ideal?

El hombre que tenía delante no tenía ninguna de las cualidades que había pedido sobre su hombre perfecto. No era un matrimonio de verdad si uno por conveniencia simple y frio. Aunque eso la hacía recordar la primera que se había confesado delante del colegio y había sido humillada delante de todos con el corazón hechos pedazos había brotado en los más profundos de sus recuerdos y daría todo porque él lo había olvidado por completo. Sintió el escozor en el estómago y la furia se apoderaba de ella. ¿Se habrá equivocado la Diosa Afrodita de las cualidades que quería que fuera el hombre ideal para ella? ¿A caso no se lo iba permitir? Suspiro hondamente y dijo:

-Sí, una cosa más.

-Dime. Insto el.

-¿Te gustan los animales? ¿Tienes mascotas?

-No me gustan y no quiero ninguna mascota ¿Por qué?

La tensión la ponía nerviosa y abrió los ojos como dos huevos fritos. Sakura no podía dejar en la calle a su gato Simón él era como su familia ella lo adoraba más que nadie.

-¿Qué pasa Sakura? Pregunto enarcando ceja de curiosidad.

Sakura no se casaría jamás con un tipo si no aceptaba en la familia a Simón y más que nada en su casa. Y más si odiaba a los animales. ¿Podría yo casarme con un patán que no les gusten los animales? Pues jamás. Se repetía la misma pregunta una y otra vez.

La impaciencia de Sasuke empezaba exasperarle más por no tener una repuesta así que decidió volver a preguntar un pocos más seco e impaciente.

¿Sakura está bien?

Sasuke no toleraba los animales en casa y jamás le había gustado ella sabía sus gustos el jamás había tenido ni a un pez de mascota no soportaba ver ningún una suciedad en su paso. Seguramente tendría contados los minutos, los días y los meses. ¿Conseguiría vivir un año y medio entero en la misma casa? ¿No saldría corriendo antes de los quinientos cuarenta y cincos días?

Él se cruzó de brazos.

-No me digas que tienes alguna mascota

Sakura se estremeció al escucharlo con ese tono con el que dijo:

-Simón vivirá y vendrá conmigo donde quiera que vaya no importa en donde vaya o viva siempre lo llevare. Y tú no te podrás opondrás a que se venga dónde voy y vas a vivir. No te permitiré que lo tires a la calle o lo lleves a la perrera. Ni lo maltrates.

Sasuke hizo un silencio. Se atrevió a echarle un vistazo. Su cabello se había convertido en la de Medusas.

-¿Estas bromeando verdad?

Negó con la cabeza furiosa sin reírse. Para que entendiera que no era una broma.

-No.

-¿Estás loca o qué? No leíste bien el contrato o caso no leíste bien los pormenores.

-Claro que los leí y no estoy loca. Bufo con desafío.

-Te lo repetiré y que te quede claro. CERO ANIMALES EN MI CASA. Replico él.

Sakura resoplo con una risita a la intemperie preparándose para atacar.

-Tú casa. Mejor dicho nuestra casa.

-Me da igual lo que digas. Venga dime lo que sea para no perder más el tiempo.

En ese momento Sasuke hizo algo que Sakura la tomara desprevenida y la dejo pasmada.

Se echó a reír. No con unas carcajadas de esas disparatadas. Una risilla significante que hizo que el ambiente cambiara y llenara de buenas vibraciones. Sakura se limitó a reír, sabía que la broma era suya y había sido a su costa. Joder esta para echárselo con ese cuerpo de dios griego que esconde detrás de esos trapos.

Cuando Sasuke por fin recupero la compostura. Medito por un instante el asunto de simón y acordó una solución.

-Está bien. Pero que quede claro la primera porquería o desastre que haga lo tiro a la calle. O no más bien lo llevo una perrera y no podrás jamás recuperarlo.

Eso la irrito la sangre le hervía Sasuke se había dado cuenta. De alguna manera se la sabía apañar para darle vuelta el asunto.

-No estoy de acuerdo sobre que a Simón lo mandaras a la perrera sin mi consentimiento solo por no querer verlo. Además Simón es un gato inteligente jamás haría algo así.

Lo vio contener una sonrisa.

-Buen intento Sakura. Pero no soy de esos tipos blandos con los que estas acostumbrada a salir. Si no aceptas las reglas. No acepto en mi casa a tu gato. Lo toma o lo dejas.

-¡Yo no salgo con blandos!

Sasuke se encogió de hombros.

-Me da igual.

Sakura puso los ojos en blancos.

Sakura se limitó a empuñar el puño y pensar en la lujuria en que el hombre de adelante le hacía sentí y pensar. Él era peor que cuando era un adolescente. ¿Cómo es posible que se muriera de ganas por darle un mordisco a la manzana del árbol prohibido que Eva le dio Adam?

-¿Y bien? ¿Piensas quedarte pensarlo durante la noche?

Se cerró los ojos y se empeñó a contestarle.

-Está bien. Trató hecho.

-¿Algo más?

-Eso es todo.

-No del todo.

Sasuke trato mantener la calma. Por hablar un tema delicado que no quería forja con ella. Sakura hacia todo lo posible por que sus expresiones y movimientos no la delataran por la atracción que hacia él. Podía hacer una jugada al igual que él. Aunque eso le costaría discusiones verbales. Suspiro hondo y volvió a tomar la compostura profesional tras lo cual tomo un sorbo de café.

-Quiero hablarte del sexo

-¿Sexo?

La palabra desato un aura de tensión sexual en la estancia donde se encontraban ellos. Parpadeo pero se limitó a no emocionarse en frente de ella.

Sasuke se puso de pie y empezó andar de un lado para otro.

-Veras. Yo tengo una posición muy importante y me relaciono con clientes de absoluta importancia y tengo que proteger mi reputación y si se pone entre dicho nuestro matrimonio, podrían violarse las reglas del contrato. Creo que tendrás que acceder a permanecer célibe durante este año. ¿No crees?

-O sea que nada de sexo.

Sasuke casi quería soltar una carcajada en frente de Sakura por la respuesta. Pero se negó. Sasuke se quedó sin moverse y la miro con expresión incomoda. De repente las palabras que hace un momento dijo tuvieron significados. Sasuke quería que Sakura fuera la esposa perfecta, la que acatara las reglas sin dificultades. Lo que incluía que podría mantener su tálamo impoluto.

Sin embargo, no había mencionado su propio celibato y quizás ya Ayumi le había hablado de Karin de modo que mantenían una relación. Sakura no comprendía por que no casaba con su novia pero no era quien para juzgarlo. Aunque quería mandar al demonio macho alfa que tenía delante. Pero quería y necesitaba el dinero para salvar la biblioteca.

Se contuvo.

La sangre le hervía y la furia se apoderaba de ella. Sasuke quería hacer un trato con ella.

Mostro una actitud serena y carismática frente a él.

Sonrió como si lo entendiera.

-Lo entiendo.

El rostro de Sasuke se deslumbro.

-¿Enserio?

-Por supuesto. Si todos creen que el matrimonio fue real ¿Qué pensarían que tu mujer tuvo sexo antes del matrimonio?

-Exacto Sakura.

-Entonces…

Sasuke cambio de postura por la frase que no termino de decir Sakura.

-Bueno ¿Y qué hacemos con Karin?

Él se quedó atónito.

-¿Quién te hablado de ella?

-Ayumi.

-Eso no importa de eso me encargo yo.

Sasuke decidió no quedar perplejo pero después fingió no importarle la pregunta.

-¿Te acuesta con ella?

-¿te importa?

Sakura cruzó los brazos y poner un gesto defensivo

-Te quiero aclarar el tema del sexo. Al menos tolero los dos puntos. Te asegurare que ya no estoy enamorada de ti. Eso fue un gusto sin sentido. Ninguno de los dos nos sentimos atraídos el uno por el otro. Luego me dices que yo no puedo tener sexo, durante un año y medio. ¿Y qué reglas te acatas a ti mismo?

Sakura frunció el ceño con los brazos cruzados se preguntó pensando como Sasuke iba salir de la tumba que el mismo acababa de escarbarse él solito.

Sasuke miro fijamente a la mujer que hacía que se pusiera patas para arriba intento tragar saliva. Pero la mujer que tenía en frente se lo impedía él sabía que manipular a Sakura Haruno le costaría manipularla como lo hacía con Karin. Pero él no podía dejarse manipular de una mujer imprudente e intolerante como ella. Así que decidió no perder la partida que estaba jugando. Tomo una bocanada de aire. Y dijo.

-Sakura sabes, nosotros los hombres necesitamos tener noches de aventuras son nuestros instintos masculinos. Somos diferentes a las mujeres, pero no te dejare en vergüenza ni quedaras como la esposa engañada. Eso te lo aseguro yo me encargare.

Sakura al escuchar quedo estupefacta, un escalofrío le recorrió por columna vertebral. La sangre le hervía pero eso no iba impedir que no esté célibe todo el año. Sakura no sería la misma de antes la frentona, mocosa que se había dejado manipular y humillar. Frunció el ceño.

-Estas equivocado si crees que me trague ese cuento. Tú si puedes tener noches de aventura mientras yo me quedo aquí, fingiendo ser la esposa perfecta. Mientras mi esposo está revolcándose con la supermodelo. Olvídalo.

Sasuke no le convenía la sabia. Pero no quería estar en célibe. Sabía que lo costaría acatar las reglas. Pero decidió jugárselas. Sabía que Sakura había aceptado las reglas aunque le costara después de todo.

-Sakura, somos muy diferentes a las mujeres.

Sakura bufo y enarco las cejas. Sasuke sabía que estaba al punto máximo de enfadar a la mujer que tenía en frente admiraba su sonrojo de hacerla enojar.

-¿Así que te seguirás acostándote con Karin?

-Te prometo que Karin sabe guardar secretos. ¿lo entiendes?

Sakura la irritó aún más sabia que no se dejaría manipular lo atractivo que se había puesto. Ni mucho menos dejarse ver la cara en frente de Karin.

En ese momento Sakura sonrió. Una sonrisa femenina dulce que despertaba y prometían maravillas placenteras. Y todos se las prometían a él.

-Jamás guapo.

Intento concentrarse mientras en eso voluptuoso labios formulaba la negatividad de una repuesta.

-¿Qué has dicho?

Así que decidió borrar esa sonrisa tan encantadora y lo miro fijamente desafiante formulando su repuesta fría y cortante.

-Si no hay sexo para mí, muchos menos para ti. No me interesa tu Karin si es el amor de tu vida, una prostituta que se acuesta contigo por dinero. Si yo me quedo aquí en vela tú también te quedaras. Tendrá que acatarlos en este matrimonio tan frio e impoluto. –Suspiro haciendo una pausa- ¿ya lo has entendido?

Sasuke lo entendía perfectamente. Pero decidió negarse aceptarlo. Y se dio cuenta que estaba en una encrucijada en la partida necesitaba un haz bajo la manga para darle jaque mate esta situación pero Sakura se lo impedía.

-Como te eh dicho dos veces. Nosotros tenemos instintos masculinos que necesitan desatarse y somos diferentes a las mujeres pero Karin guardara nuestro secreto la gente ni los periódicos ni los paparazis se enteraran de esto. ¿Entiendes? Casi sonriendo.

-Sí. Contesto Sakura cerrando los ojos.

-¿Entonces aceptas la condiciones?

-No.

La furia y el escozor se apoderaron de él. Miro detalladamente a Sakura. Y decidió entrar a dar jaque mate.

-ya hemos logrado ponernos de acudo en los dos primeros puntos. Hemos alcanzado también el compromiso después de un año y medio podemos acostarnos con cualquiera que se nos dé la gana y a mi dará lo mismo.

Los ojos verdes zafiros se abrieron se posaron en el con un brillo terco y decidió no perder esta jugada.

-Si tú tienes sexo, yo también, si quieres pasarte un año y medio en célibe después de que esto termine lo hare. Y me importa un cacahuate tu diferencia de género entre ambos sexos. Si yo no tengo sexo durante quinientos cuarenta y cinco días y tú también lo harás. Así que no hay nada que perder estando en celibato en un año y medio – sonrió agitando la mano dando fin al estipulado. – además no nos sentimos atraídos para tener un noche de aventura así que no hay nada que perder.

Sakura no sabía que en frente de ella tenía una magnifico jugador de ajedrez. Y no podía dejarse ganar por una mujer que le atraía y aparte imprudente. Así que decidió negarse y aceptar su condición.

-¿Así que no aceptas las condiciones? Está bien no hay trato hecho. Puedes irte olvidando de tu dinero. Y fue un placerte volverte a ver.

Sakura se incorporó tomando su bolsa furiosa.

-Fue un gusto volverte a ver Sasuke.

Un golpe bajo.

Sasuke le molestaba que no pudiera hacerla cambiar de parecer. Pero también estaba a punto de cambiar de opinión. Se preguntó si Sakura le seguía odiando por haberla rechazado otra vez como hace siete años. Así que decidió volver hablar cortante.

-El mío también sakura.

-Nos vemos.

En ese instante Sasuke se había equivocado. Sakura Haruno podía ganar una partida de ajedrez no porque era magnifica si no porque estaba dispuesta perder en todo lo que fuera.

También era asombroso jugando a quien se dejaba manipular y acobardar primero.

Sakura dio media vuelta. Camino hasta la puerta antes de salir por completo…

-Está bien.

Sakura estaba impresionada pero no dejo que sus expresiones la delataran. Pero era increíble sasuke dejar el orgullo un lado. Pero que le podía hacer si era la única candidata. No podía dejar perder la oportunidad de que le estaba dando la vida.

Sakura se limitó volverse hac8ia él y con voz profesional y seca le dijo:

-Bien sé que el contrato no registra el acuerdo ¿pero me das tu palabra y te atendrás a las condiciones?

-Hare que redacte nuestro trato.

-Eso no hace falta ¿me das tu palabra?

Sasuke suspiro no podía desatar esa energía llamada tensión sexual que los desinhibiera de su lugar. El confiaba completamente en ella a la misma medida.

-Te doy mi palabra

-lo se sellaremos con un apretón de mano. Y mi familia no sufrirá una pena y ardor por el engaño. Daremos un resumen de que tenemos diferencias al no poner nos de acuerdo y fingiremos una separación amistosa

-eso lo poder soportar.

-Bien entonces recógeme a las sietes de la noche en mi departamento. Yo me ocuparé de los preparativos de la boda.

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza, con la pregunta que manaba en su mente de un lado para otro por la cercanía que tenía con Sakura. ¿Qué aroma destilaba su piel que lo embriagaba hasta el último sentido? ¿Cerezas? ¿Fresa? ¿Vainilla?

Sakura deslizo una pequeña tarjeta en la brillante impecable mesa donde tenía su dirección y número de teléfono.

-La dirección de mi departamento – dijo ella- Nos vemos en la noche.

Sasuke antes de leerlo quería decirle algunas cosas pero era demasiado tarde porque ella ya se había marchado.

 **Bueno** ***-*** **sasuky ha aceptado a Sakura como esposa e incluyéndola en este rollo de matrimonio fingido. Después de sietes años de haberla rechazado la toma como esposa. :# Ja, pero fue un lio para ponerse de acuerdo… xD Si si. Pero antes de dar al siguiente capítulo. Les daré una mala noticia, la laptop de Alison se rompió D: y este capítulo lo pudimos salvar y terminarlo en la laptop de su hermana menor. Pero bien entre un mes le compraran otra :D: lo cual nos hará perder más tiempo y no podremos actualizar seguido. Pero no se preocupen haremos lo que podamos! Espero que le haya gustado demasiado.** **. El que guste saber mas de los avances y podrá saber cuando actualizamos busquenos en Facebook nuestra pagina como:**

 **AlisonJ & Ingridflowerc (allí estaremos y le pondremos al pendiente con los spoilers xD) (por supuesto allí hacemos puro desastres el que guste puede buscarnos. Eso nos alegraría por saber que tenemos fans que le guste esta historia de amor complicada y bien Sasusaku. Antes de todo tenemos una novela que estaremos haciendo aunque nos cueste ya los spoilers será publicados en nuestra pagina. Es muy buena (Spoirles: una nerd y un chico popular macho alfa dos universitarios o polos opuesto, dos mundo que no concuerdan) díganme si les gusto. :D **

**Y si no nos encuentra o se le dificulta por esa ' &' que es mera tremenda le dejaremos la **

**url:**

 **pages/AlisonJ-Ingridflowerc/659569674143892?fref=ts**

 **Nombre de la página: AlisonJ & Ingridflowerc**

 **Allí esta. Bueno si les gusto déjennos sus follows, reviews u opinen en que le gusto. ;) nos gustaría saber. Bueno hasta la próxima ;)**

 **Adiuuu! (Búsquennos en Facebook) alison e ingrid**


End file.
